A tu lado
by Lorena101
Summary: Ella era una diosa, el un simple niño pidiendo un deseo desesperadamente... El tiempo era su mayor enemigo y su peor consejero.
**HOLA!** Este es un fanfic que se me ocurrio luego de ver una novela coreana (adivinen cual ;3)

Personalmente me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Gray y Lucy y aunque esto sea algo medio tragico imaginen que son ellos dos los protagonistas en esta historia... :3

Y nada... aqui les va.. :3

(LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA)

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A tu lado...**

Erase una vez una diosa que amaba a sus creyentes. Un día un niño se acercó rogando por su perro muerto. La amable diosa concedió su deseo. El niño prometió volver todos los días a rezar en agradecimiento.

Después de un tiempo el niño creció y se enamoró de la diosa, quien también cayó enamorada de él. La diosa lo amaba con todo su ser sin pensar en el futuro, sin lamentarse ni penar por el porvenir. En cambio el niño ya hecho hombre no soportaba la idea de que su amada sufriera después de su muerte, pensando en lo corta que sería su vida en comparación a ella. Vio en su perro, ahora un ser inmortal, una oportunidad.

Engañado por demonios, tomo la vida de su mejor amigo, su perro, volviéndose inmortal. La diosa nunca se enteró de lo que hizo y solo siguió feliz de que la vida de su amado fuera tan larga, cegada del pasar del tiempo.

Un día una anciana paso rezando por su templo. La diosa escucho atenta su oración y envió buenas vibras hacia la anciana, cuando esta ergio su cuerpo reconoció en ella la cara de una niña que había visto al mismo tiempo que a su amado hacia ya muchos años, aterrada fue hacia donde él encontrándose con el hombre igual que siempre.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? -

Luego de un estrépito y dándose cuenta al lo que se refería su amada el hombre respondió.

\- Solo quería pasar más tiempo a tu lado…

\- Haz sacrificado lo que más amabas, por lo que rezaste todos esos años… por lo que llegue a amarte… ahora mira tú reflejo – dijo con horror – Ya no eres tu…

El hombre no se había percatado mirado a un espejo en años aterrado de lo que pudiera ver. Al asomarse a un estanque pudo ver el reflejo de lo que sería. Ya no el joven que siempre había sido. No. Su rostro vivido, su semblante pícaro y ojos llenos de luz no estaban más. Estaba pálido, sus ojos mostraban solo oscuridad y su cabello había caído. Aterrado miro de nuevo a la diosa que ahora solo podía mirarlo con pena.

\- Yo te habría amado aún si envejecías, aun si tu cabello se emblanquecía y caía, aun si tus rodillas no te dejaran caminar, aun si tu rosto se marchitara. Siempre te amaría como la primera vez que te vi.

Solo lloraron y se abrazaron por última vez. La diosa le dijo unas últimas palabras al oído y se despidió de él. Lo rodeo su aura y purifico su esencia.

\- Ya no serás humano, pero vivirás los últimos años de tu vida como lo que más quisiste alguna vez…

.

.

.

\- Mamá ¿Podemos llevárnoslo a casa?-

\- No, hija, ese perro vive en paz aquí desde hace un tiempo ya. Tu abuelita dijo que le quedan pocos años de vida y que es mejor que los pase donde más quiere.-

\- Pero mamá…-

\- ¿Acaso no vez lo tranquilo que está ahí acostado? Dejemos que la diosa del santuario vele por él…-

\- Si, mamá... -

Se observó tanto a madre como a hija alejarse del ahora humilde santuario al que solo concurrían pocas personas. El perro negro y viejo simplemente dormía todos los días mientras la niña a escondidas de su madre le llevaba alimento.

\- Esa niña me recuerda a ti, amor. - dijo la diosa -

Un día la niña llegó entusiasmada escondiendo bajo su remera un gran trozo de carne que había guardado de su almuerzo.

 _Seguro le encantará, esta blandita._

Al llegar solo observo al perro más tirado de lo normal en el suelo y respirando agitadamente. Asustaba comenzó a agitarse y trato de tocarlo.

 _\- Niña no te asustes…_ \- le decía una voz en su cabeza – _tan solo ya le ha llegado su hora, este perro ya ha vivido demasiados años y ya es tiempo de su descanso.-_

¿Eh? – dijo llorando – pero si, él… -

Lloró y lloró observando como el ahora su querido perro daba su último suspiro. La diosa lloró y ese día le hicieron un funeral al lado del templo.

\- Mamá, sentí que él perro me hablo… - dijo restregando sus manos contra su cara –

\- ¿Mm? ¿Y qué te dijo Juvia? – respondió incrédula y amablemente su madre -

\- Gracias… -

* * *

... *snif *snif...

Siii amiguitoos.. no se porque pero lloré alguito escribiendo esto... me tocan mucho las historias que tienen animales en su contexto y mas cuando los humanizan y les ponen emociones así... (yo lo hice soy tan M)

Al final termine cambiando el nombre que tenia pensado para la niña con el de Juvia (no se porque, pero lo hice)... y no quedo tan mal... creo... ustedes luego luego me comentaran a ver que tal les pareció... Esto super principiante créanme... lei la historia una tres veces o más y la publique pero no se si estará bien o no... Si encuentras incoherencias o errores ortográficos no me reten... (/_°)

Quiero seguir publicando historias :3 pero por la escuela capaz que sean cortas...

Animenme con comentarios por favooor, díganme que tal esta la historia... :s

Gracias!


End file.
